In The Fog
by Isabell Sutcliff
Summary: Jayden and Blake have their issues, their job has made it difficult for them to actually get to know each other, and when Perry wants Jayden to help them with another case, Blake now treats Jayden worse than ever. Will they ever bury the hatchet? Rated M: Violence, bad language and drugs is included in this story.


**So, I finally managed to fill in some details to the story and I must say I feel a lot more satisfied with it now. ^^ I will try to remember to look through what I write in the future before I upload it. **

**NB; This chapter is still not entirely done yet, so stay tuned! =^-^=**

This is my second FanFiction, first one ever made in english/US language. Don't expect too much, k? c':  
This is a Blake x Jayden ship.

THE STORY CONTAINS: Violence, drugs and bad language.

* * *

**IN THE FOG**  
**Chapter 1: Stay with us, Jayden.**

Norman Jayden had always been the socially awkward one. Even as a child he didn't really hang out with the other kids at school. In fact he didn't play with the other kids in the spare-time either. He rather spent his time either by sitting in their private library at home, reading the books his parents owned, walk around in the woods nearby or explore the center of the famous city New York - which he at the time would be proud to call his home.

His parents wasn't known for being the most understanding or caring duo one could find. Notably, they were no longer a couple. They divorced already when Jayden was five years old. Both of his parents originally came from Boston and since Jayden weren't really a social kid, he got his accent from them, even though they moved to New York when he was born, so the enviroment from the people at school, in the grocery stores to random folks on the street affected his accent a littlebit, making his bostanian accent being a little defect.

His mother Evelyn was one of the more successful fashion designers in the city. She had spent tons of money only by making a tiny clothing collection who had been rather popular amongst the customers, men and women alike, early in August 2005. She was both experienced and outstanding as a designer, but when it came to being a mother she was - as Jayden wouldn't hesitate to say - irresponsible and careless. Already when Jayden was ten years old she could decide to send him out into the center of the city just to get the house by her self. God knows if she actually was alone when he was away, or if she had a rather plesant visit, or several for that matter.

There wasn't much to tell about his father, Gordon. Jayden had barely seen him after he and Evelyn moved away from each other. While Evelyn took Jayden with her and moved from the northern area of New York and down to the center, Gordon moved all the way to France. Back at the time, Jayden wouldn't know the reason his parents had decided to split up. Seven years later he found out that his father had been cheating on Evelyn with a french young stewardess named Adalie. Gordon himself worked as a lawyer and earned tons of money and as the selfish, perverted pimp he were, he spent all the money on several girls that he met, buying clothes and jewellery to them, trying to make them stay with him for a little while so he was sure he could fuck some sweet cunts regularly and then move on to a new one. Hell, Jayden wished he never had to find out that disgusting fact about his father. Even though he _did_ want to, it was impossible to forget his dad completely.

Jayden was a good student and got good feedback from his teachers. The only subject he wasn't too good at was gym. The teachers could gladly tell his mother that he was a nice and hard-working boy with a good heart. The only bad thing they could say about Jayden would be that he was kind of a loner.

His so-called classmates used to pick on him because he was quite. They could name him things like a freak, an alien or simply act like he didn't really exist. Sometimes the older kids in school would hit Jayden in the face, kick him in the stomach and make him cough up some blood, just because he were a little girly. When the teachers asked how he'd got the bruises he would answer evasively that he had fell. At first they would believe it. But after a while they would ignore his lies even if they looked right trough them, knowing he were beaten up by someone. His mother did almost just the same thing as his teachers, too, pretending she believed he actually had tripped over something all those times he came home with a soar body and a bloody nose.

Later in life when he actually finished his studies and got a real carreer as an FBI-Agent, his worries ceased to exist. He lived a seemingly normal life, despite - as mentioned before - he were a bit socially awkward. But at least he was happy with his lonely life. His job was his life anyway, at least for the first few years.

But one day without warning his boss wanted to send Jayden away to help someone who apparently needed his talent as the profiler he also was - in other words he was an expert on recognizing the patterns of behavior and psychological characteristics other persons would have. It was The Pennsylvanian Police Department who needed the services the young agent could offer. Jayden had the wrong assumptions when he thought it was because they actually needed his help when eight victims had been reported missing the past three years, only to be found a few days later ... Drowned in rain water. But no, this was not why Perry Leighton, the Captain at The Pennsylvanian Police Station were asking for help from the FBI. No, it was simply just to satisfy the media and to build up his good reputation through the news.

Jayden never had any big wish to be temporary moved to the police. Damn it, he didn't take his education to work there of all places! But desperate times calls for desperate measures and the police were indeed desperate when they hadn't got a single clue to who the Origami-Killer could be and therefor Jayden were the "desperate measure". To him, it didn't really matter if he worked with the FBI or the police as long as he could help catch the serial killer.

What Jayden wasn't prepared for was the way he was met by the cops. Nobody seemed happy for his presence. He got a partner he wouldn't dream of working with even in his worst nightmares. The psychopathic Lieutenant Carter Blake, a muscular man around the forties. Blake didn't really look that big and well-trained the way he dressed. He had faded black, short hair and a grayblack goatee that framed his mouth. His eyes were hazel brown and by looking into them it was just as looking at a ruthless tyrants eyes. One could clearly tell Blake had had a hardworking lifestyle, too much work, to little vacations, and it hurt Jayden to think that he was just the same in that area. Always working his ass off, never thinking about taking care of himself. The tought that he might end up looking just as tired and worn out as Blake by the age of fourty scared the shit out of him.

[**WILL BE UPDATED.**  
_Feel free to tell me_  
_what you think so far_  
_in a pm or something_]


End file.
